Amicitia Aeternam
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Une amitié peut-elle résister à tout? Ou existe-t-il des limites à ce qu'elle peut endurer, même présente depuis des années? C'est la question que se pose Scott après les aveux de son meilleur ami. "Je veux pas te perdre." OS [SPOIL Début Saison 5]


**Note : Euh... Non, je ne suis pas prolifique. Paaas du tout! Bon, on va dire que cette idée était écrite depuis bien trois semaines. Mais qu'un déclencheur a fait que je l'ai terminée aujourd'hui!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Peut-être :D**

 **Donc bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

 **Rating : T**

 **WARNINGS : SPOIL! Sur les épisodes 1 jusqu'à 7 de la saison 5 (en plus de spoiler les autres saisons). Ce texte, étant commencé bien avant les épisodes 8 et 9, ne prend pas ces derniers en compte (les événements, les questions de Scott, la réelle confrontation Scott/Stiles, toussa toussa). Donc tout ce qui est inventé, est _inventé_ et _fait exprès._ C'est pas la peine de venir me dire, même gentiment, que ceci ou cela n'est pas logique, ou n'a pas été expliqué ainsi dans la série. Je le sais, je suis à jour dans les sorties :D (mais je ne peux pas éternellement modifier une idée pour la baser sur l'épisode de la semaine :D J'aurais attendu la fin de la saison 5a, dans le cas contraire x))**

 **PS : Merci à Skayt, une fois n'est pas coutume! J'aurais aussi abandonné cette idée, si elle m'avait pas poussée aux fessouilles!**

* * *

 **Amicitia Aeternam**

Il était là, assis sur le sol du salon, collé contre lui, à le serrer le plus fortement possible. Scott n'arrivait pas à le faire se détacher, bien qu'il essayait depuis maintenant plusieurs longues minutes. Il finit par abandonner, calant une main contre la nuque de son meilleur ami pour le rassurer.

\- Je peux plus Scott...

Ce dernier retint sa respiration, crispant ses doigts sur le chandail de Stiles, l'exhortant à ne pas en dire plus. Mais le jeune hyperactif ne put se résoudre à se taire et continua sur sa lancée :

\- J'en peux plus, de tout ça... Toutes ces créatures, ces combats... Tous ces morts, qui sont de notre faute. J'en peux juste plus, c'est... c'est trop. Je voulais juste vivre une dernière année cool et simple. Où on aurait pu souffler et penser à autre chose, vivre comme avant. Pas comme ça...

La voix de Stiles se brisa, et Scott l'attira un peu plus contre lui, serrant son frêle corps comme il le pouvait. Le loup-garou sentait bien les sanglots dans les mots de son presque frère, qui se rencogna contre lui, plus confortablement.

\- Ça va aller, comme toujours, tenta de sourire le lycanthrope, calant son menton sur la tête de Stiles. On s'en sort toujours, tu te souviens ?

\- Non Scott, pas cette fois. Ça va pas aller. Jamais.

Le plus âgé ne répondit rien, se contentant de déposer un baiser sur le haut du crâne de son vis-à-vis, alors que ce dernier ne laisse tomber les larmes, la respiration rapide. Trop à son goût, mais il laissa faire.

L'adolescent dégingandé s'accrochait à lui comme on s'accroche à une bouée pour ne pas couler : les bras fixement entourés autour de son torse, les poings refermés sur son hoodie gris, il tentait par tous les moyens de se rapprocher encore plus de son meilleur ami, comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui et ne former plus qu'un. Il ne voulait plus avoir peur. Plus comme ça. Plus au point de très mal dormir la nuit – lorsqu'il arrivait à dormir... Il ne souhaitait plus perdre personne et pourtant, c'était ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles, Scott.

\- Que je m'en... Mais, j'vais nulle part, Stiles, d'accord ? Je reste là, avec toi.

\- Non, tu comprends pas...

\- Alors explique-moi, grimaça le loup-garou, resserrant une nouvelle fois son étreinte.

\- Je veux pas te perdre.

Scott fronça les sourcils, faisant reculer Stiles pour le regarder dans les yeux. Les prunelles brunes de l'humain étaient emplies de larmes. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, mordues presque jusqu'au sang; quelques mèches de cheveux pendaient devant ses yeux et il était pâle. Bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée – faisant ressortir le contour de ses yeux, mélange de noir cerné et de rouge dû aux larmes.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas. Jamais.

\- Si... Je-

\- Non. Peu importe pourquoi tu penses ça. Rien ne peut nous séparer, d'accord ? _Rien_.

 _Peu importe ce que tu as fais pour penser ça._

Et sans attendre de réponse, Scott reprit Stiles dans son giron, le cajolant comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Il le laissa pleurer, et psalmodier des « je veux pas te perdre » en boucle, les poings convulsivement recroquevillés dans son dos, mais il restait silencieux. Stiles n'avait pas besoin de paroles. Juste de sa présence.

Il se rendait bien compte que leur lien était mis à rude épreuve en ce moment. Avec l'arrivée de Theo, puis des problèmes liés aux _dread doctors_ ,aux chimères et à Kira, il s'était éloigné de sa meute. Et plus particulièrement de Stiles, qui se retrouvait un peu seul au milieu de tout ce foutoir. Scott avait même l'impression que, depuis le début de l'année, son meilleur ami lui cachait des choses. Mais il essayait de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, lui-même n'étant pas un modèle d'honnêteté.

Il sentit, au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'égrenaient, trop lentement à son goût, les crispations et les tremblements de Stiles s'apaiser, doucement mais sûrement. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, seuls les sanglots faisaient tressauter son souffle. Son corps s'alourdit quelque peu, signe que le sommeil reprenait ses droits sur ses paupières fatiguées.

Les poings de Stiles se décrispèrent et retombèrent dans le dos de Scott, qui fit le plus calmement possible repasser les bras devant lui, pour le détendre un maximum.

Il soupira, reposant sa tête sur la chevelure de son meilleur ami, fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur ses propres inspirations.

Rapidement, il se perdit dans ses pensées, ne pouvant s'empêcher inconsciemment de toujours serrer un peu plus le corps de Stiles contre lui, respirant son odeur de simple humain.

 _Un simple humain dans une meute de créatures surnaturelles._ Quelques fois, Scott se demandait comment son meilleur ami avait bien pu survivre à tous les soucis qui tournaient autour d'eux depuis sa transformation en loup-garou.

Après Peter, puis Jackson et Matt... Après avoir vu des morts, dans son plus proche entourage... Après avoir presque perdu son père...

Après le _nogitsune._

Tout le monde savait que Stiles ne s'était jamais réellement remis d'avoir été possédé et d'avoir alors, indépendamment de sa volonté, participé à la mort de plusieurs de leurs amis... Mais personne n'en parlait. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Ou pas. Toujours était-il qu'aucun d'eux n'avait le courage d'aborder ce sujet.

Et pourtant, après tous ces combats, toutes ces découvertes sur le monde surnaturel et ses dangers, jamais Stiles ne s'était dérobé. Toujours souriant, et prêt à aider...

Scott renifla : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu Stiles ainsi, abattu au possible. Les larmes n'avaient jamais été un moyen de relâcher la pression pour son meilleur ami et pourtant... le voir sangloter lui faisait toujours aussi peur.

S'il devait s'avouer une chose – une seule – après cette soirée, c'était qu'il avait peur que Stiles le lâche.

Qu'il abandonne la partie et cesse de lutter.

\- On va s'en sortir, mec, j'te le promets.

Stiles gémit et se une de ses mains retrouva le chemin de la veste de Scott pour s'y accrocher.

\- Ouais, je sais... Bon, on ferait mieux de monter, non ?

Secouant la tête en se rendant compte qu'il parlait à quelqu'un d'endormi, il pouffa, avant de se relever, emmenant Stiles avec lui.

Alors qu'il passait son bras plus puissamment dans le dos de son meilleur ami, ce dernier eut un léger mouvement de recul, accompagné d'un geignement de douleur. Scott fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils : qu'arrivait-il à Stiles ?

Il gronda doucement, léger bruit de gorge, avant de commencer à monter les escaliers, faisant attention à son fardeau – Stiles pesait quand même bien son poids.

Il arriva une minute plus tard devant la porte de sa chambre, qu'il poussa de l'épaule, avant de passer le chambranle. Il donna un léger coup de pied pour la refermer, avant de se diriger vers le lit qui se trouvait au milieu de sa chambre. Déposant son meilleur ami le plus doucement possible, ce dernier gémit une nouvelle fois, plus fortement, avant de chercher à s'éloigner de sa forte poigne.

Scott grimaça, ne comprenant pas le comportement de Stiles. Avait-il mal quelque part ? Afin de vérifier, Scott se dépêcha d'enlever le chandail de l'humain, dans le but de pouvoir le retourner doucement, sur le ventre et relever légèrement son tee-shirt vert.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se parer quelques centièmes de secondes de rouge. Un grognement sortir d'entre ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir.

Une morsure sur l'épaule droite et des bleus sur tout le dos, les hanches, les côtes... C'était quoi ce bordel !

Il posa une main près de la morsure, regardant de plus près, avant de soupirer d'un soulagement non feint. Ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un loup-garou et, du fait qu'elle commençait à disparaître, n'avait rien dû changer chez Stiles.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, tenant une des mains de son meilleur ami dans les siennes, regardant ton torse se soulever à chaque respiration. Il ferma les yeux, crispant ses paupières, serrant les deux pour ne pas hurler.

Depuis quand Stiles lui cachait des choses comme ça ?!

 _Depuis toujours_.

Et depuis quand lui, Scott, n'avait même pas assez de jugeote pour voir que son meilleur ami n'allait pas bien ?

 _Depuis bien trop longtemps._

Relâchant les doigts de Stiles comme s'ils l'avaient brûlé, il se prit la tête dans les mains, un couinement pathétique l'accompagnant.

Pouvait-il exister pire meilleur ami et pire Alpha que lui ? Ne pas voir ce qui tourmentait Stiles, ce qui le blessait... Et ne pas comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec lui.

Le fait que l'hyperactif lui tombe dans les bras en pleurs, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, était nouveau. Nouveau depuis la mort de Claudia. Et ça aurait dû l'alerter un peu plus que de se dire que cela était un simple contre-coup à tout ce qu'ils vivaient.

Il y avait forcément plus pour que le fils du Shérif craque. Beaucoup plus. Mais quoi ?

Secouant la tête, soufflant pour vider ses poumons, Scott finit par se relever rapidement pour se diriger vers sa salle de bains. Ouvrant la porte, il alluma la lumière afin de pouvoir fouiller dans les placards où se trouvait une petite pharmacie d'appoint. Il sortit la trousse de secours pour la poser sur le bord de son lavabo et y fouilla dans le but de trouver un tube de pommade contre les hématomes, vestiges du temps où il guérissait normalement.

Laissant en plan la boite ouverte, il repartit dans sa chambre où Stiles n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, étonnant un peu plus le jeune loup-garou. L'humain était le garçon le moins calme au monde, même endormi.

Arborant un sourire crispé, il s'assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami, débouchant le tube de pommade pour en étaler doucement sur les bleus du dos. Il évita la morsure, qu'il ne fit que regarder de plus près pour être sûre qu'elle n'était pas infectée. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir été soignée, crispant un peu plus le corps de Scott, qui secoua la tête, affligé. Ça aurait pu être bien pire si la blessure avait été un peu plus étendue.

Mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à Stiles, qui n'avait pu, apparemment, en parler à personne.

 _Et surtout pas à lui._

Grondant, il continua sa tâche, le plus doucement possible. Pourtant, malgré toutes ses précautions, Stiles commença à gémir puis sursauta rapidement, la respiration déjà rauque et rapide.

\- Hey, calme, c'est moi !

Il fallut encore une longue minute à Stiles pour relever la tête et aviser la mine inquiète et déconfite de son meilleur ami.

\- Scott ?

\- Ouais... Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, c'était pas mon intention. Je te soignais juste.

\- Tu me... Ah.

L'hyperactif baissa les yeux en avisant que les prunelles de Scott étaient rougeoyantes.

\- Écoute, il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle tous les deux. J'aimerai savoir c'est quoi tous ces bleus. Et cette morsure ?

Stiles se mordit les lèvres, ne relevant toujours pas la tête.

\- Stiles ?

Son loup grognant dans sa tête, Scott prit le menton de son meilleur ami pour le relever et ainsi fixer ses prunelles ambrées.

\- Alors ?

\- Tu vas me détester...

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non, Stiles.

Ce dernier ne répondit plus rien, se contentant de s'extraire de la poigne du loup-garou pour se reculer un peu. Il fit rouler ses épaules, son dos encore un peu gras de la pommade appliquée.

\- C'est Donovan, souffla alors l'hyperactif, n'ayant plus le courage de tout cacher à son meilleur ami; de tout garder à l'intérieur de lui, sans pouvoir l'expliquer ou en parler à qui que ce soit – à part Theo... Mais le garçon ne comptait pas pour lui, au contraire.

Scott fut surpris.

\- Donovan ? En quoi il a à voir quelque chose avec tes blessures ?

\- Je l'ai tué.

Inconsciemment, Stiles se recroquevilla sur lui-même, rapprochant ses jambes de son torse et régulant sa respiration au mieux.

Il allait perdre Scott là. Maintenant. Tout était joué et rien ne pourrait plus être comme avant. Il avait tellement peur que son meilleur ami ne le rejette à cause de toute cette histoire sordide.

\- Tué ?

\- Il a été transpercé par un tube. Un truc de l'échafaudage de la bibliothèque.

\- De quoi ?! Attends, attends, tu peux m'expliquer là ? Comment ça, Donovan est mort ? Mais... Pourquoi t'as rien dit, bon dieu ! T'as... t'as tué quelqu'un.

\- J'ai pas pu faire autrement, couina Stiles, les larmes de nouveau aux yeux.

Il aurait bien voulu être plus fort, moins pleurnichard mais là, sa gorge était nouée, son corps crispé. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de retenir au mieux ses larmes.

Son courage légendaire ?

 _Pas là._

 _Pas quand il s'agissait d'une amitié de plus de dix ans qui allait, d'une minute à l'autre, voler tout simplement en éclat._

\- On peut toujours faire autrement.

Ces derniers mots s'imprimèrent dans son esprit comme une marque au fer blanc sur sa peau. Et ils lui firent plus mal qu'autre chose.

\- Comment j'aurais pu faire autrement tu m'expliques ? Il venait de me mordre, de... Il voulait me bouffer les jambes. Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'il le fasse et que ce soit moi qui soit mort ? C'est pas comme si ça t'affecterait hein ?

Stiles s'était relevé, rapidement, pour sortir du lit de son meilleur – ex ? – ami. Il était capable d'assumer ses responsabilités, mais de là à ce que Scott pense qu'il l'avait voulu...

\- Bref, merci pour tout, mais j'me casse. Pas la peine de venir me chercher. Enfin, je suppose que maintenant que ton _meilleur ami_ est une nouvelle fois un assassin, tu n'en as plus rien à foutre, hein. Salut.

Il se dépêcha de passer la porte puis courut dans les escaliers – sans tomber – pour se retrouver plaqué au sol, sur le palier. Sa tête claqua sur le sol, le faisant gémir de douleur. Un lourd poids se trouvait sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de prendre de grandes inspirations.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Non, je-

\- Je crois que tu as déjà tout dit.

Le poids de son meilleur ami ne bougea pas, ses mains plaquées sur ses poignets afin qu'il ne gigote pas.

\- Je-

\- J'étais tout seul d'accord ? Donovan m'a sauté dessus pendant que je réparais ma voiture. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour sauver mes fesses. Il est mort, c'est triste. Et crois-moi, je me sens coupable. Mais c'était soit lui, soit moi. Et peu importe tes bons sentiments, je préfère vivre. C'est pas comme si je l'avais battu à mort ! Je lui ai pas défoncé le crâne Scott, putain ! Je me suis défendu ! Je... En plus, t'es franchement mal placé pour me faire la morale Scott. Vraiment mal.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hayden. Lydia m'a raconté que tu l'avais utilisée comme appât. C'est réussi, t'as perdu Hayden, mais aussi Liam. Tu sais, ton Bêta. Celui que tu as mordu.

\- Stiles, gronda Scott, la voix basse. Pas ça.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu es irréprochable, c'est ça ? Que t'as jamais fait de conneries ?

\- J'ai jamais dis ça.

Le lycanthrope ferma les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils avaient retrouvé leur couleur habituelle.

\- Calme-toi maintenant. Ton cœur bat trop vite et j'aime pas ça, grimaça le loup-garou, relâchant un peu son emprise. Je te laisse si tu me promets de pas t'enfuir. On doit parler. Je sais que j'aurais jamais dû dire ça mais... j'ai pas pu contrôler. Je pensais pas que t'allais me sortir un truc comme ça.

Stiles détourna la tête, reniflant. Il acquiesça, et Scott le laissa se relever, en l'aidant. D'un accord tacite, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, où ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, l'un en face de l'autre.

Stiles frissonna, la fenêtre étant ouverte et son torse toujours à découvert. L'autre jeune homme lui tendit un plaid, qu'il mit autour de ses épaules.

\- Je veux toute l'histoire. Je ne t'interromprais pas promis. Je veux savoir.

Stiles soupira, se massant les poignets.

\- Je t'ai fais mal ?

\- Ce sera pas la première fois, marmonna l'hyperactif.

\- Pardon.

\- Nan, c'est bon... Alors... Donovan.

Il ne put s'empêcher de trembler et de prendre une lourde inspiration gonflant ses poumons au maximum.

\- J'étais à la bibliothèque avec Malia pour faire des recherches... Elle sur le Desert Wolf et moi sur-

\- Les chimères.

\- Ouais. Oublie pas que t'as dit que tu ne m'interromprais pas. Et que donc, ça veut dire aucune interruption. Encore moins pour finir mes phrases. Je peux quand même me-

\- Désolé, sourit Scott, heureux de retrouver une partie de son Stiles – même si ce dernier se frottait un peu trop les mains.

\- Donc on faisait des recherches et je me suis endormi... Oui, oui, souris ! Bref, quand je me suis réveillé elle était partie. Donc j'ai tout rangé et j'suis sorti pour aller à ma Jeep. Elle a pas démarré, donc je suis descendu pour ouvrir le capot et c'est là que Donovan est arrivé. Il m'a mordu l'épaule avec... sa main, je crois. Wendigo, mec ! Arrête de sourire, sérieuuux !

Scott secoua la tête, ne répliquant rien mais en fixant son meilleur ami pour lui intimer de continuer.

\- J'ai essayé de l'éloigner mais j'ai pas réussi. Alors je me suis battu avec lui pour partir jusqu'au lycée... Je suis retourné à la bibliothèque et-

\- Une chance que t'avais ta carte de la biblio. Pas comme d'habitude, hein.

\- Scottie ! T'avais promis !

\- Ouais ouais... Vas-y, je t'écoute. Gentiment !

Stiles se recroquevilla légèrement sur le canapé. Le moment était venu de tout expliquer à Scott. Sans omission.

\- Lui aussi a réussi à entrer. Il parlait tout le temps.

Il passa sous silence les accusations de Donovan envers son père, pas prêt à en l'entendre de nouveau.

\- Au bout d'un moment, j'ai cru qu'il montait à l'étage alors je suis sorti d'entre les rayons mais il m'attendait. On s'est battu et j'ai fini par monter sur l'échafaudage que les ouvriers avaient laissé là – très intelligent de leur part d'ailleurs. Il m'a suivi pour m'attraper la jambe et je... j'ai vu une pointe qui retenait le tout alors j'ai tiré...

Il prit une large inspiration, s'empêchant de fermer les yeux pour revoir la scène, avec -tous les détails. Le sang. Le mercure liquide. La respiration rauque puis... plus rien.

\- J'ai fais comme j'ai pu... J'ai pas voulu ça, mais il est tombé et s'est empalé. Il est pas mort tout de suite, il... il a tenu un peu plus longtemps. J'étais là, à côté de lui et... je savais pas quoi faire. J'ai pas compris tout de suite, je... je me sentais juste _soulagé_ qu'il ne puisse pas me faire du mal ou me tuer. Je... j'sais pas vraiment. C'est comme si... C'était _bien._ J'étais sauvé, j'étais en vie. J'ai fini par tourner les talons pour appeler le 911 du téléphone de la bibliothèque. J'ai laissé sonner quelques secondes, avant de raccrocher pour retourner à la voiture. Je... j'ai attendu la police mais au final, le mec arrivé a cru au canular. Je comprenais pas, y'avait un corps là-dedans ! Un putain de macchabée. Mais en y retournant, pouf. Plus de Donovan. Il avait disparu. Je- je sais pas qui est venu, j'ai rien vu, rien du tout. Je sais même pas comment quelqu'un a bien pu avoir le temps d'entrer là-dedans, de prendre le corps, de tout ranger en l'espace de moins de cinq minutes. J'suis parti et j'suis rentré chez moi. Et là, tu m'as appelé pour me dire que les corps disparaissaient... J'ai un peu paniqué, j'ai cru que tu avais compris que... qu'il...

Scott prit les mains de son meilleur ami dans les siennes pour les serrer et pour l'empêcher une nouvelle fois qu'il se les frotte. Son corps tremblait, ainsi que sa voix, mais il ne dit rien, rassurant Stiles juste comme ça.

\- Je... j'suis désolé de m'être mis en colère. C'est juste que... J'avais vraiment pas le choix ! Alors t'entendre me dire que j'aurais pu faire autrement... Je te jure que c'était soit lui, soit moi. Je veux pas mourir. Pas comme ça.

\- Arrête. J'ai compris. C'est juste qu'avec Kira et toi... ça faisait beaucoup. Mais... Kira nous avait, nous. On était là, avec Liam et Brett... Et t'étais tout seul donc...

\- Je veux pas te perdre Scott... Pas à cause de ça.

Le cœur du loup-garou fit une embardée. Alors c'était ça. On y était... La raison pour laquelle Stiles avait craqué en entrant chez lui, ce soir. Cette peur insidieuse de se retrouver seul, sans son meilleur ami. Sans son soutien, ses plans mortels et irréfléchis. Sans sa présence.

Il secoua la tête et soupira. Il savait qu'il délaissait Stiles au profit de plusieurs autres personnes et ce depuis très – trop – longtemps. Mais l'hyperactif pouvait se débrouiller seul, non ?

 _Ouais, il peut se débrouiller seul. Tellement qu'il arrive à tuer quelqu'un pour échapper à la mort . La mort qui le poursuivait depuis un bon petit moment d'ailleurs. A croire que Stiles attirait les -_

\- Problèmes.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu attires les problèmes, comme le miel attire les mouches.

\- Tu peux parler, hein, commença à bouder Stiles, ses mains tremblotant toujours un peu dans celles du lycanthrope.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Hein ?

\- Stiles... Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

\- Oui, oui, déglutit l'humain, redressant la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Scott, qui ne flashaient plus de leur couleur rougeâtre effrayante.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça avant, je veux dire...

\- Parce que tu aurais réagi autrement ? Tu m'as pratiquement foutu dans la tronche que j'aurais mieux fait de me laisser tuer plutôt que de me défendre en faisant mourir quelqu'un d'autre. Tu... T'as pas cherché à comprendre, tu m'as juste accusé, Scott ! Je... Tu me reproches de jamais laisser le bénéfice du doute aux gens – à Derek, Kira, Liam, Theo – mais t'as fait pareil ! Tu m'as jugé sans attendre que je t'explique.

Scott gronda.

\- Oh, on se calme louloup, d'accord ? Mais avoue que ça n'aide pas à vouloir te parler. Mais quand j'ai voulu le faire, devant Eichen House, tu m'as dit pour Kira... Pour le fait qu'elle ait sorti ce truc, en Japonais avant de presque décrocher la tête du corps de Lucas. Je me suis dit que le « Hey, au fait, j'ai tué Donovan ! » pouvait attendre. Largement. J'avais besoin de te le dire. Vraiment. Je voulais que tu sois au courant, que tu me dises que j'avais, si pas bien fait, fait ce qu'il fallait. Que tu me rassures, Scott. Mais j'avais l'intime conviction que cette discussion serait la dernière. Que tu me tournerais le dos. Si on avait été dans un mauvais film, on aurait été sous la pluie, et tu m'aurais laissé seul, là, comme un con. Et je voulais pas ça. Je voulais pas que... que ça ait un impact sur nous. On est déjà trop éloigné Scott.

\- Je suis désolé, je te l'ai déjà dit. On peut considérer ça comme de la légitime défense, non ?

\- Hein ?

\- Stiles, soupira le loup. Ce que tu as fait, tu l'as voulu ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, je... j'avais pas le choix, répéta encore l'hyperactif.

\- Alors, c'est ce qu'on appelle légitime défense, hein ?

\- C'est ce que Theo a dit, mais-

\- Theo ? Tu lui en as parlé et pas à... pas à _moi_?

\- Je lui ai rien dit ! S'insurgea Stiles. Mais il était là, apparemment... comme je répondais pas aux appels de Malia, il m'a dit qu'il était venu et qu'il avait tout vu alors-

\- Je pensais que tu l'aimais pas !

\- Scottie, commence pas... Je l'aime toujours pas. Il cache des choses. Trop de choses. Mais hier, alors qu'on attendait devant le cabinet de Deaton, avant que ma Jeep se fasse renversée, on a parlé. Beaucoup. Enfin, il a parlé, parce que j'avais pas envie de l'écouter, tu vois. C'était les plus longues minutes de toute ma vie ! J'ai cru qu'il allait jamais s'arrêter, soupira l'humain, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Donc, tu n'es pas allé lui dire ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Et même si ça avait été le cas, Scottie... C'est parce que je m'en fous de lui, je m'en fous de le perdre. Mais pas toi. T'es précieux pour moi, mec.

Scott secoua la tête avant de se rapprocher de son meilleur ami.

\- Ouais, t'es précieux aussi pour moi, Stiles.

Ce dernier sourit, alors que le loup-garou frappait doucement son épaule.

\- On oublie ? Commença Stiles, avant de se reprendre. Enfin, je veux dire-

\- J'ai compris, j'ai compris.

Leur amitié n'était-elle pas plus forte que tout ? Plus forte que des mensonges ? Plus forte que des cachotteries ?

Après tout ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis de longs mois, ne pouvait-il pas juste fermer les yeux ? Croire en son meilleur ami ? Croire en ces paroles cruelles ? Croire en ses sanglots alors qu'il disait se sentir coupable ?

Stiles n'était pas un meurtrier, Scott le savait.

Mais leur amitié était-elle vraiment assez forte pour survivre à ça ?

La question tournoyait sans cesse, dans sa tête. Sans discontinuer alors que Stiles cherchait à sonder ses yeux.

 _Leur amitié était-elle vraiment faite pour être éternelle ?_

 **Non, je n'ai pas été poussée par l'épisode de hier soir (enfin, ce matin). Pas duuuu tout *siffle*. Du coup, voilà... Ma propre version d'une confrontation entre Stiles et Scott.**

 **Elle diffère du tout au tout avec celle de la série, j'en conviens, mais c'est le but, en même temps!**

 **J'espère que cette petite idée vous aura plu!**

 **A tout bientôt les Louloups!**


End file.
